-Illion
by Wolf Flow
Summary: I won't give up even if it takes so many times.


D Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

(I don't take profit by publishing this fict)

 **-Illion**

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

' _How can it be_?'

Everything happened in the blink of eyes. Something worst happened. Allen never thought something like that could even happen in the first place. Never. Kanda had thick skull for losing his mind. Kanda was strong to have amnesia. No. Just no. It should be a big lie, right? Allen refused to accept such a situation. Who did this? Who hurt the young man?

* * *

" _Kanda's body will be brought soon!"_

" _He lost consciousness!"_

" _But he is still breathing!"_

" _Take his body carefully!"_

 _Allen had never considered the young samurai as his friend. He was just fellow exorcist who, by any chance, got to know him. But, despite his denial, Allen fell in love with the young samurai. He had been loving Kanda since their first meeting. Allen couldn't accept his true feelings though. He was still in denial state. Now, his denial ate him alive. Digging a hole for emptiness and remorse._

 _Allen ran as soon as he could to reach Kanda's room. He tried to make sure if the lotus petals were still there. His heart beat fast. Cold-sweat flew on his cheeks as he walked inside. He let out small breath as he saw lotus petals. Kanda was still alive. He was fine. He should be fine._

* * *

 _Lavi and Lenalee sat down on the chair. Waiting for medical team's news about their friend's condition. Allen was there. Standing beside the door. Hands clenched hard as he tried to not think anything. He tried to focus, thinking something pleasant._

' _You have to survive, Bakanda or else, I will eat your soba everyday after your burial!'_

" _Excuse me? Are you guys Kanda-sama's friends?"_

 _Allen didn't wait to come in. He reached the bed where Kanda's body lay down. His entire body was fine, only there's bruises everywhere._

" _He is stable now. But for your information, he has amnesia. He's no longer remembering who you are. I don't know if it will be last forever."_

* * *

"Allen?"

Allen looked up as he heard his name. The white haired-man smiled a bit when he saw someone who appeared from the door. That was Kanda. The said guy smiled back.

"Yuu? What's wrong?"

"I still cannot activate my innocence which is kind of troublesome. It hurts me even. I cannot touch my katana even if they said it's mine."

"You should try harder then."

"It's not that easy, Allen~!" Allen chuckled when he heard Kanda's tone as he spoke.

This Kanda never swore. This Kanda never called him 'Moyashi'. This Kanda could eat something else, no more soba. This Kanda was better but at the same time he wasn't Kanda who Allen knew for so long.

This Kanda would sit next to his body and tell him his feelings. He was tired of his schedule. He couldn't take any mission due to his lack of experience and he couldn't activate his innocence yet which was bad. He could bring himself into danger. Komui was being so wise to not let him went outside. He could go outside I there was someone who accompanied him.

This Kanda was friendly. This Kanda had a lot of friends.

* * *

" _He is Kanda, right?"_

 _Whispers were heard in a whole room. Fellow exorcists and finders found it interesting that the great Kanda Yuu came to canteen with smile plastered on his face. He even waved his left hand as he greeted another exorcists and finders._

" _Kanda." Allen patted Kanda's shoulder. "Don't act cheerfully like that. Everyone here will be mistaken you as someone else."_

" _Yuu is waving his hand." Lavi can't hold his laughter. "Oh, I can remember this day forever."_

" _Is the old me not that friendly?"_

" _Completely not. Your-old-self won't ever give a damn about others. You act like ass." Now, Lavi interrupted Allen before the young exorcist could answer._

" _Lavi!" Allen shouted. Giving a warning for red-headed-guy._

" _Now, now. Calm down, Allen. It's good if Kanda can collect his memories, right? We should remind Kanda of the old him."_

" _If it's like that, then I want to change. I want to be better and have a lot of friends from now on."_

 _So, Kanda walked around the entire building to greet everyone. Something new happened in the Black Order. Something rare._

 _Allen even overheard that everyone liked this Kanda._

" _Kanda is different now. He is easy to approach."_

" _Yes! I even went out with him last week. He's so kind now."_

" _I hope he'll never regain his memories."_

" _He better not."_

* * *

Was it just him? He didn't want to stay with this Kanda. He knew that this Kanda would act better, still, it wasn't right. It felt so wrong. Kanda Yuu had to call him 'Moyashi'. Kanda Yuu had to kick him. Kanda Yuu had to threatening everyone.

Or Allen would lost his position.

Kanda could talk with everyone else.

Kanda wouldn't call him by his special nickname anymore.

That's worst.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
